Jin (ToT)/Quotes
'Chat' *"Good morning." *"Hi." *'Rival couples get married:' "I heard 1 and 2 got married. It's a joyous occasion." *'After having a baby (with Anissa): '"Anissa's too busy watching over Van to nag me much these days. I feel a bit relieved, but I kind of miss it..." *'New resident moves in: '"There's a new person in town. You should go introduce yourself." *'Player has lots of stamina:' "You seem well today. Remember to rest when you're tired." *'You are engaged:' "I heard that you're getting married. Congratulations." *'Newly married:' "Congratulations on your marriage. You have my blessings." *'Child is a newborn:' "Congratulations on your child! Take good care of it." *'Your child is an infant: '"Be careful how you hold the baby. They're quite fragile at that age." *'Your child starts crawling: '"The baby can't turn over on its own yet, so be careful how you place it in the bed." *'Your child starts walking:' "Parenting books are all well and good, but please talk to me about any matters regarding your child's health or nutrition." *'Your child starts talking:' "Your child's first word is very precious, no matter what it is." *'Your child grows up:' "It's important to watch your child carefully." *'Candace and Julius have a baby: '"Candace gave birth to a cute baby girl. It's a joyous occasion." *'The Mother Tree grows: '"There's a feeling on this island.... As if something is filling the island's life with energy." 'Seasonal' Spring: *"Spring is finally here. I feel at peace when Spring comes." *"They say blossoms are the most beautiful when they fall. I suppose they're right." Summer: *"You can get dehydrated easily in the Summer. Keep that in mind." *"The light that filters through the leaves is beautiful. Summer is a very pleasant season." Fall: *"I like the fall scenery. I find it very beautiful." *"They say the nights are clearest in Fall." Winter: *"Sunshine in the Winter is fleeting. I feel thankful for what little there is." *"It's difficult to walk in the snow." 'Weather' *'Sunny Day:' "The weather is nice. I feel good on these kinds of days." *'Rainy Day:' "I like the rain. The earth will be moistened by it." *'Cloudy Day: '"This weather makes me feel gloomy." *'Snowy Day: '"I like how quiet snowy days are." *'Thunderstorm:' "I like reading while listening to the rain." *'Typhoon:' "This storm is awfully loud. I imagine it'll keep me up tonight." *'Blizzard:' "That's a lot of snow. I hope everyone stays warm and safe." 'Festivals' *'Flower Festival:' "I don't like any flower in particular, but chrysanthemums are nice and modest." *'Ocean Festival (Day):' "If you get a cramp while swimming, don't panic. Just relax and float until it goes away." 'Gifts' *'Loved:' "Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect." *'Liked:' "Why, thank you. This is quite an excellent gift." *'Neutral:' "Why, thank you." *'Disliked:' "I'm sorry, but what am I supposed to do with this?" *'Hated:' "What a cruel gift. Are you trying to tell that you hate me?!" *'Birthday:' "You remembered my birthday? Thank you! This gift is perfect." *'Too Many Gifts:' "I couldn't accept more than one gift in a day. Greed is unhealthy." 'Heart Lines' *'1 Heart: '"If you're going to work a lot, make sure you eat enough to keep your stamina up. Otherwise, you'll collapse." *'2 Hearts:' "It usually takes more time to do something the right way. But it's almost always worth the effort." *'3 Hearts: '"We're never as well-stocked as I'd like. I hope we can get more medicinal herbs." *'4 Hearts:' "I had some . . . misfortune in my past. I'd really rather not talk about it. I just want to focus on the present." *'5 Hearts:' "Irene is my grandmother. She's been working at this clinic for a long time. I want her to retire soon..." *'6 Hearts (Female):' "I've been daydreaming too much recently." *'6 Hearts (Male):' "I wish we had more state-of-the-art equipment and medicine." *'7 Hearts (Female): '"I've been having a lot of sleepless nights lately. I've been very... emotional. It's quite annoying." *'7 Hearts (Male):' "As a doctor, I have dedicated my life to fighting sickness and injury." *'8 Hearts (Female):' "Well, hmm...do you happen to like anyone in particular. I'm just curious." *'8 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I haven't given much thought to marriage in a long time... I was once close to proposing to a woman, but then... I don't want to talk about it." *'9 Hearts (Female):' "Butterflies in my stomach, loss of appetite, difficulty concentrating...Yes I'd have to say I have an incurable case of love. Huh, I never really thought I'd feel this way again." *'9 Hearts (Male/Married):' "The last woman I loved.... I lost to an illness. I never thought my heart would heal... But, perhaps I was wrong." *'10 Hearts (Female):' "… My heart rate rises whenever I say your name. I cannot sleep at night. At this rate, I really will get sick." *'10 Hearts (Male/Married):' "I've been afraid to fall in love again. But I can't let that fear control my life forever." 'Marriage Lines' *"Not long now until the wedding." *"___, you should eat well. Take this." *"We'll be together for the rest of our lives. I think our future is bright." *"I'm glad that I have your support, ___. Even a doctor like me needs support sometimes, too." Category:Tree of Tranquility Quotes